


Pervert

by whitachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow clones have a variety of uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

Even after years of exposure to some of Konoha's greatest perverts, Naruto knew that he was really taking things to new levels with this one. If the old man heard about this one, even _he_ might be surprised. ...Oh, hell, but he was the _last_ thing he wanted to think about right now, with the weight of his own shadow clone settling his weight down across Naruto's thighs, and the weird warmth of what was really _his_ breath making the hairs on his neck curl. 

He'd started by telling himself he'd only do this once. Just to see what it was like, or just to prove he could do it, or whatever excuse seemed the best at the time. It would be too weird for him to want to try it again, Naruto had almost managed to convince himself, and that was all he needed to talk himself into spending a night of quality time with himself. 

It was weird, but only in how weird it _wasn't_. Naruto already had already gotten more than enough practice in playing with himself in the past year or so; doing it this way just meant he could come at the problem from new, heh, angles. _Anyone_ would do the same thing if they had the ability, or at least anyone with half a brain would. 

Things only got weird when, one night when he was sliding into sleep, come drying on his belly and the memories of his dissipated clone settling through him, he thought to himself, _Anyway, it's all just practice._

It was just a matter of time, then. Naruto tried to keep himself to doing what any regular half-brained pervert would do, but there was that little nagging pull int he back of his mind, in the pit of his belly, that brought his hands to wandering over his shadow's skin, petting the places he wanted to be touched and shivering at the sound of his own voice catching. _Pervert, pervert,_ he reminded himself when he kissed his clone for the first time, but couldn't think of much of anything at all by the time he was stroking his shadow's all-too-real cock, bringing him off growling and shivering over Naruto's chest. Taking the memory of it in when he was alone again was enough to make him come without even a touch. "Pervert," he said aloud, and had to laugh at himself. 

But it was just a matter of time. One thought fed another, and the worst ideas were the hardest to resist. Why spend every night tangling with himself when it would be _so_ easy to just let the shadow clone be... someone else. He could be anyone. Anyone at all. 

" _Pervert_ ," he reminded himself, and this time he wasn't laughing, as he sunk his fingers into the illusion of dark, thick hair and kissed a mouth he remembered tasting once a long time ago. 


End file.
